digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wizardmon (Adventure)
Wizardmon is a Digimon in Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure 02, and the manga who is a close friend of . The Wizardmon of Digimon Adventure also appears in several movies, manga, and video games set within the Digimon Adventure continuity. Description Attacks *'Magical Game' (Thunder Cloud): Summons a thunder cloud which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Thunder Ball': Releases a ball of energy with varying effects, from explosive energy to memory erasure. *'Blink Breeze' Fiction ''Digimon Adventure'' Wizardmon was a loner who traveled all over the Digimon World. On one of his journeys however, he nearly collapsed out of exhaustion. took pity on him and saved his life. Later in his life, he passed himself off as one of the that recruited for his search for the Eighth Child. But in reality, Wizardmon's loyalties were to Gatomon, whom he believed to be the partner of the Eighth Child and wanted to unite them as his way of thanking Gatomon for saving his life. After uniting the Eighth Child, Kari, and Gatomon as partners, Wizardmon and Gatomon broke into Myotismon's Fortress to steal the Crest of Light (by hitting the guard Bakemon with a Thunder Ball giving him amnesia). However, Myotismon discovered their plan and fought Wizardmon one-on-one over Odaiba Bay. Despite Wizardmon's skill in magic, he was beaten when Myotismon destroyed his wand and tossed him into the sea. Since Wizardmon could not swim, it seemed as though he drowned. However, he was saved by , , Joe, and T.K. and told them that he had the Crest of Light in his possession. After Wizardmon and the DigiDestined assembled at the Station, he revealed himself as an ally and healed . Wizardmon and the children then prepared for an all-out assault against Myotismon. During the fight with Myotismon, it became evident that he was nearly impervious to all the attacks thrown at him. However, Wizardmon, though highly weakened from fatigue and damage from the last battle, and missing his main weapon, was the first to harm the Digimon, by hitting him from behind while Myotismon gloated in his arrogance. Myotismon turned around, surprised and enraged to find that he failed to kill Wizardmon the first time. Wizardmon tossed the Crest of Light to Kari, but Myotismon was determined to destroy Wizardmon once and for all. He blasted Wizardmon straight into a solid wall. Myotismon assumed he finally killed the wizard and a fierce battle ensued. After came to the battle, Myotismon decided to finish it once and for all and, pouring all his power into one attack, threw the deadly Grisly Wing at Kari and Gatomon. Yet somehow, Wizardmon managed to stand in front of the attack a mere second before it could hit, mortally wounded in the process, and sacrifice his life for Kari and Gatomon. As he lay dying, Gatomon apologized for getting him involved. However, he told her not to be sorry, saying that had he not met her, his life would've had no meaning, and that was glad that they were friends. His death was quickly avenged when Gatomon, out of both her and Kari's grief, digivolved to and destroyed Myotismon with her Celestial Arrow attack. ''Digimon Adventure 02'' Three years later, on the anniversary of his death, Wizardmon's data resurfaced and his " " began to cause disturbances at the Fuji TV station – his image appeared on screens all across the building and his voice would play from and recordings. When DigiDestined came to the television station in memory of the Digimon that fought and/or died in the battle with Myotismon, his spirit manifested itself when Gatomon recognized who it was. Wizardmon gave the DigiDestined a cryptic warning, relating to the fight that was to occur in the near future. Before he left, Gatomon called out to him, and the two of them reached forward to touch hands, but because he was a ghost, her paw went right through his hand. Crestfallen by this, he pulled away and muttered 'I'm sorry'. His spirit then faded away, leaving Gatomon and Kari crying at his departure, though grateful to know that he was still watching over her. ''Digimon Adventure Tri. Wizardmon appeared in Kari's mind and helped guide her to find Gatomon and . ''Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Wizardmon eventually reappears in the Corridor Zone alongside Gatomon. After the Fusion Fighters' battle against the Bagra Army is over, he goes to the Fusion Fighters' camp to look for Mikey Kudo. Once there, the serve him and Gatomon food. Once Mikey arrives, Wizardmon begins to explain this 's relationship to the Real World. Wizardmon accompanies the Fusion Fighters to the Real World and helps them all blend in using his Transformation Magic. He then borrows Mikey Kudo's and Kotone Amano's Fusion Loaders to study them, as he is interested in their ability to warp space-time. He then goes with the Fusion Fighters to get food and creates money using magic in order to pay for it. After the Fusion Fighters learn that they have gone back in time, Wizardmon looks at the log in Mikey's Fusion Loader and determines that Mikey and his friends traveled through time in order to get to the Digital World. Wizardmon then goes with Angie and Dorulumon to observe Mikey's conversation with Tatsuya Sano and is the one to tell the Fusion Fighters that is in the Real World. After the battle, he returned to the Digital World. During the next few months, he develops three new Fusion Loaders using Kotone's and Mikey's as a reference. Two of thse are claimed by Angie Hinomoto and Jeremy Tsurgi during the battle against in the Jupiter Zone. While is battling the two surviving Head Officers, Wizardmon is in the Bagra Pandaemonium with Gatomon, , , and the looking for leads that could connect Bagramon to the Two-Headed Dragon. Wizardmon is also present for 's absorption of . After her absorption, Wizardmon asks Bagramon to escape in order to prevent AxKnightmon from getting stronger. He then learns that Bagramon created the original Fusion Loader. Once is created, Wizardmon and the others attempt to flee. Realizing that they can't escape ZeedMilleniummon's attack, Wizardmon pushes the others away using his "Blink Breeze" and takes the blunt force of ZeedMilleniummon's "Time Destroyer." The attack throws him into the place between time and space, and he finds himself passing by the Human World shortly before Mikey ever left it. Realizing the significance, he gives Mikey the final Fusion Loader he had made, allowing Mikey to save and catapulting him into the Digital World. Afterward, he passed by other realities, observing their Legendary Heroes, and continued on in his search for and Kari. Other Appearances Digimon Masters Wizardmon appears in Digimon Masters as part of the June 2019 Odaiba update, which follows the events from Digimon Adventure in which tries to find the Eight Digidestined. Reception Wizardmon is Hiroyuki Kakudo's favorite ''Adventure and 02 character.Hiroyuki Kakudo's Twitter: "@thejippy ウィザーモンです。" Other forms Notes and references Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Adventure Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Allies